


Pride

by RyunnKazan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay Pride, Implied Swan Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyunnKazan/pseuds/RyunnKazan
Summary: inspired by AnnieVH's Rumbelle AU: Rumbelle meets at PridePhotographer Belle meets Mr. Gold, a proud gay pride supporter.





	

Belle French, the Daily Mirror’s new head photographer, snapped multiple photos of the spectators as they waited for the parade to begin.

Further down the street she could see the mayor’s car, decked out in rainbows, begin its lead down the street, the lady mayor driving while her wife and their young son waved and threw out candy to the crowds.

Behind the car was the high school students carrying a giant rainbow flag they had stitched together. She checked her film as she walked to get a closer look, not noticing the man carrying a box until they were sprawled out on the sidewalk.

Belle lifted her head and saw that she was sprawled in the man’s lap, her camera stabbing his crotch.

“I am so sorry!” Belle apologized as she picked up her camera and tried to address the man on the ground.

“It’s fine.” The man gasped, hands wondering all over to pick up the miniature rainbow flags that had flown from the box during the collide. Belle hurried to collect them too as the sounds of the high schoolers eased closer. They finally grabbed all the flags and Belle was able to assess the man she plowed down.

She watched him swoop long hay-colored tresses from his face, revealing a face that had been turned to the sun for a long time. Her eyes traveled farther down to his outfit: a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with rainbow lettering stating I LOVE MY GAY SON.

Belle couldn’t help but smile at the sentiment.

“Spectator or supporter?” the man questioned.

Belle tapped at her press pass. “Both, I suppose.”

He nodded towards the crowd. “Anyone you know out there?”

“No.” Belle sighed. “I haven’t had the chance to get to know the town just yet.” She turned back to him. “But I like what I see so far.”

The man smiled and Belle realized how forward and corny she must have sounded with the double meaning.

“I mean-”

The man laughed. “I hope you continue to like what you see, Miss French.”

She eyed him curiously and he nodded to her press pass.

“I do as well, Mr….” she looked him over for an indication of his name. Written on the box in black marker was PARADE FLAGS and just under it GOLD’S PAWN SHOP.

“Gold?” she tested.

“Indeed.” He smiled, reaching into the box and pulled out one of the little flags, handing it to her as the crowd of high schoolers with their giant rainbow flag emerged into the heart of the crowd. The spectators erupted in cheers and Belle moved quickly to capture the moment.

One boy looked to her particularly. His face lit up with joy and he waved at her.

“Hi dad!” he hollered.

Belle, confused, looked right beside her where Mr. Gold was waving back enthusiastically. Never one to waste a moment, Belle got snapped a picture of his face, so full of love and acceptance for his flesh and blood as he proudly marched the streets with his fellow gays and supporters.

He looked at her when she lowered her camera, his whiskey eyes reflecting all the colors around him.

She smiled back and waved the tiny flag he had given her.

 


End file.
